Dual-Wielder Shinigami
by Kaito Yokushini
Summary: Kirito Kirigaya and Ichigo Kurosaki meet eachother and now they must team up to take down Captain Aizen and his lackey's. Will they be able to do it? Allies from both sides, enemies from both sides. Clash of worlds. (REWRITTEN,i re-wrote the first chapter,and I am working on the chapters 2-6,because they were trash,if you read the first chapter and left,please reread the chapterTHX
1. Kirito

Hello everybody! I looked at the traffic for views on this story and they all just almost died out after the first few chapters,which i can completely understand,because the first chapter was written in like 20 minutes. But anyways,I'm going to rewrite chapter 1-6 starting now instead of after the training scenes like i said,I might take a break after chapter 3 is done and post the fight between Sinon and Ishida,probably gonna do that actually.

But anywho,enough babbling here is the edited and rewritten chapter 1 for The Dual-wielder Shinigami!

* * *

I scowled at my red-headed friend,"Shut up Klein,jerk."

Klein reared his head back and roared with laughter,with everybody else copying him,except for Shino,who was scowling at him and blushing.

She kicked him in the back,sending him tumbling down the small hill we were standing on. "Shut up asshole! How was I supposed to know that he was a dude,his character model had more hair than mine!"

Everybody laughed harder at this,until she turned around and glared at them,effectively shutting them up.

She scoffed and put her scarf back over her mouth. Usually she was nice and shy,but Klein had pissed her off by calling us both idiots after we told the group the story about how Shino,or in this case "Sinon" had found out i was a dude. Nobody pissed off Shino,because they usually ended up with a bruised EVERYTHING.

Klein groaned at the bottom of the hill,standing up and putting a hand on his back."D-damn you Shino…I think you dislocated my spine."

This time I was the one who busted out laughing,but Shino didn't reprimand me,she glanced at me,and rolled her eyes at the samurai.

She marched down the hill,cracking her knuckles. "Baby,hold still." She warned,straightening his back and punching the left side of his spine,satisfied after hearing a click. "There you go,jeez for an adult,you complain like a little child." She scolded him,when he screamed.

"What do you expect?! You dislocated my spine by kicking me down a hill,then forcefully punched it back into place instead of letting Asuna or Sugu healing it!"

She scoffed again,"Little baby." She told him,walking back up the hill,standing next to me.

He straightened his back and followed her up the hill,cursing her every step he took.

I snickered and sat down on the grass and looked at the view of the river that ran under the bridge.

Asuna and the rest sat down and looked at the sunset,marveling in it's beauty.

Asuna sat down next to me and rested her head on my shoulder. I looked over at the auburn haired beauty,and softly kissed her head,wrapping my arm around her waist.

We all stayed like that for what seemed like hours,before Silica got up and stretched."Everyone,I think we should head back to the hotel soon,it's getting late."

I looked back at her,"Yea,you're right,how much longer are we staying here anyways?"

"For about another week,but Karakura town is really beautiful,and not much has happened so far regarding _them_." Lisbeth chirped,standing up.

I nodded,"It is nice to not fight them for a bit,it gets annoying after a while."

Asuna nodded,"I hate and annoying. I don't want to see them for this entire week."

I shook my head,"Don't say that you'll jinx-" I was interrupted by an animalistic scream that we had all become accustomed to,and learned to despise. I scowled at my girlfriend,"See?"

She dipped her head in apology," _Gomen'nasai_ ,Kirito-kun."

I felt my eye twitch a bit,but ignored it,I really disliked it when she called me Kirito,she never stopped calling me that,and it's like she loved me for _him_ ,and not for _me_ , ,whatever.

I sighed,"It's fine,come on guys let's gear up."

Everybody groaned and shut their eyes for a second as I did the same. I called into my mind and reached for a pleasant memory from my time in the Death game,The time me and Asuna shared our first kiss.

A familiar warm feeling spread throughout my body,and I heard the ruffling of clothes and the clang of metal,and when I opened my eyes, I was greeted by the familiar sight of everybody in their ALO gear.

Sinon,with her long green cloak with yellow trimmings,the metal plate that covered her chest and her bow slung over her shoulder,and her look of fierce determination.

Silica was wearing a long blue overcoat with yellow trimmings,her dagger strapped to her waist,a fleeting look of innocence on her face.

Klein had donned his fiery cloak,with his trusty katana in hand.

Lisbeth was wearing her white and read blacksmithing armor,with her iron gauntlets,her mace slung across her back.

Suguha had her revealing long green dress on and her katana strapped to her side.

Asuna had her white and blue overcoat on,with her rapier pinned to her waist.

Lastly,I couldn't see what I was wearing,but I knew what I had on,instead of my ALO equipment,I had donned my black and grey overcoat,with my jet black long sword "Elucidator".

I looked at my companions,"Okay guys,I know you're all tired but let's just deal with it real quick okay?"

"Yeah,whatever,still a pain in the ass though." Sinon grumbled.

I had a flashback of when she had said the same thing in ALO.

* * *

"Ughhh,my legs hurt." Silica complained loudly,rubbing her thighs as we ran down the stairs.

Grumbling of agreement followed her complaint,and I tsk-tsked.

"You know,the original walk to this place takes two hours,this only takes five of complaining,you guys should be thanking me for this rad shortcut."

(Please don't murder me over this,but I saw SAO in dubbed first,so i didn't feel comfortable with watching the subbed version of the show,and this is what they said in the dubbed version.)

Sinon groaned,"Yeah,yeah,whatever,still a pain in the butt."

Suddenly,i got a devilish idea. A grin formed on my face and i replied with,"I got your pain in the butt." before grabbing her blue tail and yanking it. By some miracle of god i had managed to lift her skirt with the tail so I could see her blue panties,which you won't hear me complaining about,nor Klein who was standing right behind me.

She shrieked and turned around,trying to murder me with her cat-like claws.

"Try that again and you get a fire arrow up your nostril,dumbass!" She shouted furiously at me as I laughed and backtracked my way beside Klein,who gave me a look of envy.

"You've got balls of steel dude." He complimented me.

I snickered,"Yea,which is more than I can say for you."

He scowled at me then turned away,because we could finally see the light at the bottom of the stairway.

* * *

Ah,good times.

Sinon seemed to know what I was thinking about,"Tch,damn pervert." She insulted,punching my shoulder.

I rubbed my shoulder,"Hey come on,if anybody here is a pervert it's Klein or Lisbeth!"

She tilted her head as Asuna snickered and the previous two shouted at me.

"Yea good point." She said eventually,sending Klein and Liz into another bout of shouts

I laughed and Sinon followed,giggling loudly.

Soon after,Asuna,Sugu,and Silica started giggling,which led to Klein starting to laugh,and then Lisbeth.

I stopped laughing then looked at everyone,"Come on,no more screwing around,we need to go deal with this asshole." I commanded in my best drill sergeant voice.

Everybody straightened up."Hai!" (Yes sir.)

As everybody grew wings and flew to the sound of the screaming,I questioned a few things for the first time.

What are these things,why do they keep attacking us?

Do they show up everywhere across the world?

If so,does that mean other people fight them?

I wouldn't mind meeting somebody else that fights them.

* * *

OK there we go,the re done version of chapter 1 is complete! Finally,only 5 more chapters to go….yay.

Seriously I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and if you did,favorite or follow the story. Also,I'd really appreciate it if you could leave a comment telling me if i did good or not,if you think i didn't do good,tell me what i screwed up so I can try to fix it in the next chapter. Thank you! I hope you guys have a great day,this is Kaito,signing out ^.^

Ps. I am looking for somebody to edit my chapters,fix grammar mistakes,make sure that the people are in-character,so on so forth,if you would like to do this,pm me,and I'll send you the next finished chapter of this story for you to look over,thank you very much.


	2. Ichigo

Hey guys! Here is the rewritten version of the second chapter of "The Dual Wielder Shinigami"

I had posted the first chapter yesterday.(Rewritten) I hope you guys enjoyed it.

Again I am looking for somebody to edit my chapters,as I am fairly certain that my chapters unedited are no ,at all XD

Anyways please enjoy the rewritten version of the second chapter,please enjoy!

* * *

 **Ichigo**

I concentrated on the monstrous amount of reishi coming from the park,it was two people,and their reishi was around captain level,but it felt suppressed.

"Yo Rukia,that feel like captain-level reiatsu to you?" I questioned her,still managing to concentrate on the reiatsu keeping me aloft up in the air as we rushed to the site of the reiatsu.

Rukia tilted her head,as if listening to something in the air then shook her head,"No. Even stronger. I don't like it,not at all. Swords out." She commanded,filling me with an apprehensive feeling.

I tightened my trip on Orihime,who I'd been holding up with one arm,in case shit hits the fan so she could heal us,took Zangetsu off my back,the sunlight gleaming off of it's sharp curve.

Renji did the same,activating his shikai quickly.

"Kurosaki-kun what do you want me to do?" Orihime asked,struggling to not fall out of my grip.

I looked down at her,"I want you to stay by the trees,out of sight,can't have you getting hurt."

She looked down in disappointment,"Y-yes Kurosaki-Kun."

I sighed,"Orihime no offense,but your a healer not a fighter,you need to stay out of harm's way,where you can still support us if the need arises."

She nodded,"Yes I know...I just feel kind of useless when it comes to battle."

I stared at her incredulously,"Do you have any clue how many times you've saved our lives with your powers?" Personally,I had lost count.

Rukia backed me up,"Yes,I'm pretty sure we'd all be dead if you couldn't heal us,especially this idiot." She said,punching me in the shoulder lightly. "You've saved his life countless times when he screwed up. Hence the countless." She grinned.

I blushed,"Shut up you damn midget." I barked at her.

Before she could retort however,A figure had appeared before her,his only weapon his hand,swinging for a direct hit to her temple.

She swung and blocked the swing,but just barely.

My eyes widened,and I quickly flash stepped towards the ground,placing Orihime on the ground,"Stay here." I commanded,before going back to the mysterious figure,he had pale white skin and jet black hair. He was wearing a white robe,and had a sword by his side.

"Tch." He said,in a deep voice. "It would have been easier on yourself had you have just died,I pity you."

Before he could do anything,I had swung at him with my sword,but he blocked it effortlessly,slapping the blade away with the side of his hand with enough force to send me twenty feet away from him.

He looked down at me,"Foolish human,you are not even strong enough to fight _me_ ,why Lord Aizen would think you could rival him,is beyond me."

I started,"Aizen? Aizen sent you? What does that bastard want?"

He looked at me with distaste,"You will not speak about Lord Aizen in such a manner. I will kill you."

Suddenly,a giant fist came flying at me,I quickly twisted and kicked it away,cutting my attacker's back as they soared past me.

"Bankai!" I growled,black reiatsu spreading out from my body. My sword thinned from a cleaver to a solid black katana,and my robes ripped up at the bottom.

My assailant was a tall red humanoid with a sword by his side,but compared to him,it was a butter knife.

"Yo Ulquiorra! How come you started without me?" He demanded.

The so named Ulquiorra looked at him and sighed,"God you're pathetic Yammy,I started because you took forever."

Yammy scowled at him,"Shut up. At least you saved some pests for me,eh?" He started laughing,strutting towards Renji.

We all moved at once,rushing him.

He put his hand up and I stabbed my sword hilt deep into his arm,straight through his palm.

Rukia and Renji tried to put deep cuts into his stomach,but the cuts were very shallow,healing up seconds later.

I pulled my sword out and jumped back along with Rukia and Renji,leaving my attacker to curse and shake his arm.

Rukia looked at him in shock,"Ichigo,his skins too hard to cut,this is gonna take a while."

I nodded to show acknowledgement,then started trying to stall them."Why are you here? What do you want?"

This time,Ulquiorra answered,"We are here for our reasons only,it won't matter in the end. We'll do what we were ordered to do."

' _Damnit,I don't think he's gonna crack.'_ I started thinking of ideas on how to deal with these two when Ulquiorra's head snapped to the side and he flash stepped towards the forest,his destination being where I had hid Orihime.

Before I knew what I was doing I had flash stepped past the red humanoid and started to pursue the thinner arrancar.

Orihime saw he was coming for her and put up her shield a second before he got there,but he just punched right through it,grabbing her by the throat.

I landed next to him in mid swing,aiming for his neck,but he simply reached his hand over,grabbed my blade,and threw the blade along with me 75 feet away. I crashed into the ground and rolled a few more feet,just to stand up and watch him suckerpunch her in the gut,knocking her out cold. While this was going on,Rukia and Renji (who had unleashed his bankai) were keeping the red one busy.

I sprinted back towards Ulquiorra,who had slung the unconscious woman over his shoulder.

Before I reached him however,he turned and pointed at me,muttering something under his reishi collected on his fingertip and shot at me in a wide beam,a Cero. I put my sword up to block it and the force propelled me back 150 feet,too far away to get him before he walked in the portal he had opened a second later.

"Yammy! We're done here,we got the girl." He said,walking into the portal as I raced towards him,still too far away.

' _Orihime_! _Damnit go faster!'_ I stretched out my hand as the portal started closing,still a rough 50 feet away.

Before the portal had fully closed,a man with black hair and a large cloak dashed past me,a longsword in hand. I could only stare in shock at the man,who was outpacing me easily,as he screamed, " _Give her back,you bastard!"_ at the top of his lungs,his sword cutting right through the arrancar's chest diagonally.

Ulquiorra stumbled,and the man took the chance to take Orihime from him,kicking him through the portal,the portal closing after he got out. He was laying her down as I reached him,my sword still raised in case he was an enemy.

"Who are you? Why are you helping us?" I asked him rapidly,inspecting his face and attire. He couldn't be older than me,and his face had a feminine quality to it,but he was certainly still male.

He ignored me and looked over my shoulder. "Guys take care of the red guy!" He yelled.

I turned my head and looked on at the several people he was ordering,all of them fully equipped with weapons and clothes that looked like something out of a video game.

They all nodded,and a woman with blue hair stopped and nocked an arrow into the bow she had,shooting it into Yammy,the arrow sheathing itself in his right breast.

He growled and walked backwards into another portal,closing it,but not before a woman with Auburn hair had sliced his wrist off with a really thin sword,I think it was called a "Rapier"?

After that I turned back towards the blacked haired man,who was kneeling next to Orihime,checking her pulse.

I was angry,and confused with what just happened. So i grabbed him by the front of his robes and lifted him off the ground. "Who the hell are you?" I growled.

He waved his hands in the air as a placating gesture,and I heard the archer yell and nock an arrow,which I assumed would be aimed at me."My name is Kazuto Kirigaya! We're here to help,calm down!" I glared at him for another few seconds,before sighing and putting him down.  
"Sorry,I just have no clue what's going on right now,and then there's you who just came out of nowhere,and now i'm just-just-*sigh* sorry,ok?" I apologized,rubbing the back of my head.

He nodded and looked back down at Orihime,"That's fine,she's fine too,just asleep."

I let out a breath of relief I didn't know I was holding in,"Good."

A moment later,I had a bump on my head the size of a rock and was on the ground.

"For christ's sake Ichigo,how tactless are you?! He helps us by saving Inoue and you threaten him?! What an ass!" Rukia berated me as i rubbed the bruise and got back up,then she turned to Kazuto,head bowed. "Thank you for helping us with our friend,and sorry about _this_ one." She said kicking me back in the dirt with a glare,"His heads filled with more air than a blimp."

He laughed and waved it off,"It's fine,honestly. I probably would've done the same if my girlfriend was almost kidnapped."

I blushed and Renji snickered,"S-she's not my girlfriend! Just a friend."

Rukia muttered under her breath,"He wishes."

I turned around,my face aflame,"Shut up you damn midget! It's none of your business!"

I turned back to Kazuto,who was looking upon the scene with an air of familiarity,like he was used to people bantering like us.

"Anyways," I started,holding my hand out,"Thanks for the assistance,my name's Ichigo Kurosaki." He nodded and shook my hand,his grip soft but firm.

"Nice to meet you,you already know,but I'm Kazuto Kirigaya." Kazuto stated,nodding to my friends,"They are…?"

I let go and gestured to each of them in turn,"The small one is Rukia Kuchiki (she kicks me in the shin),red-head is Renji Abarai,and the woman you saved is Orihime Inoue" I introduced them to him and his friends,who got there around the time when he started,reporting there was nobody else.

I looked back at him as he bowed to each of them,excluding Orihime because,well,unconscious. "What about your friends?"

He smiled and took the hand of the woman with the rapier in his own,interlacing their fingers,making it obvious they were a couple.

"This here is Asuna Yuuki,my girlfriend." He pointed to the archer with the blue hair,"Shino Asada," Yellow hair and a rack rivaling Orihime,"Suguha Kirigaya,my cousin." His tone held the message to me and Renji, _off limits_.Then the girl with a mace,"Shinozaki Rika,we call her Lisbeth" Next up,a small girl with a cute blue dragon resting on her head,"Ayano Keiko,we call her Silica," and lastly,a goofy looking red headed man with a katana,"and he's Tsuboi Ryoutarou,but we call him Klein."

Everybody exchanged greetings,and I quickly noticed that the girls were keeping quite close to Kazuto,and Klein was trying not to laugh looking at it.

"Ok,Kazuto, again so much for your help,but I have a few questions to ask you if that's okay?" Rukia asked if them,before blasting off with questions,"Ok,first of all,do you know what they are,the two you just fought?"

Kazuto tilted his head,"We haven't seen them before,usually they aren't so humanoid and are more like,well monsters,they always have the hole in their chest don't have a name for them either." He reported,"Eventually we all started noticing them and just had to attack them when they attacked us."

I furrowed my brows and me and Rukia traded glances. "OK,what squad are you in?" I asked,already sure of their answer.

He looked at me,"Squads?"

I looked at him in incredulity,"More human fighters…?" I muttered under my breath.

Rukia pointed at his sword on his back,"What is that?"

He looked at her like he was unsure of her mental capabilities."It's a sword?"

She tapped her foot in frustration,"Is it a Zanpakuto?"

I sighed,intervening,"They're completely human,Rukia,they're not Soul Reapers like us."

I looked up at the sky,at first I thought that Chad and Inoue were the only ones,but it seems they're like that too,the only difference is that I couldn't feel any spiritual power coming off of them. Which meant they were TOTALLY human. Just with freakish abilities.

I looked at Kazuto,"I'm sorry to ask you this,but could you please come with us?"

He squinted his eyes at me and suddenly looked on guard. "Where will you take us?"

I waved my hand in an attempt to calm him down,"Nowhere bad,just to visit a friend,he's in town,don't worry."

He still looked wary but conceded,"Ok,for what?"

Rukia answered for me,"Just to run some tests,that's it."

Kazuto sighed,"Let's strike a deal,tell us more about the things we've been fighting and we'll go with you."

I nodded,"Ok,good. Rukia will fill you in in the way there."

The redhead,Klein,asked me,"Where ya goin'?"

I looked at him,he had an infectious smile,so i grinned at him,if only a small smile."I need to take Orihime home,I'll meet up with you guys there,promise." I said,nudging said ditz with my foot.

They all nodded as I picked Orihime up bridal style. "Sounds good to me," Kazuto said,nodding again to Rukia,"Lead the way."

They all flew off,Kazuto and his friends suddenly growing wings quite literally.

When they were gone I started flash stepping off towards Orihime's apartment,and looked down at her when she started murmuring in her sleep.

' _Why did he go after her of all people?"_ I brushed the hair away from her beautiful round face, ' _He said,getting her was a part of his orders and tried to take her to where ever he was going,Aizen you bastard,what are you playing at?'_

* * *

FINALLY GODS I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG,i've had so much testing and crap and just UGH i hope its adequate,Have a good day,and please review and favorite/follow

Later!

looking for a pre-upload editor,pm me for detail


	3. Kirito pt2

Hey guys,1v1MeBruh here,bringing you chapter 4,srry if it's late,I had a lot of school projects to work enjoy the chapter, and I hope you like the story so and follow would be greatly appreciated! Also thx for 200 views!

PS:Thank to Madman1264,L0mov077,and Telron,for following,favoriting, and reviewing my story,and this story shouldn't be ending anytime soon! :) Although I will eventually have to take a break from this story,due to the fact that I just started Season 14 of the anime a couple days ago,and my mom took my computer,so I have to write this at school,which only gives me 20 minutes to write it. :/ But,this chapter is gonna be longer than usual due to it's sheer lateness.

* * *

Kirito

"Asuna,Silica,are Rukia and Renji,healing up enough yet?" I asked my beautiful girlfriend with auburn hair,and the small brown haired girl.

" _P ú fylla heilagr austr, brott svalr bani_!" Asuna chanted,healing Rukia. "Rukia is almost conscience,how about Renji, Silica?"

Silica muttered the same incantation, and said,"Yea,he's almost conscience as well!"

I nodded,"Good,good."

Then I walked over to the orange-haired girl who was using her strange magic to heal Ichigo,

"You're Orihime Inoue,right?"

She looked over her shoulder,up at me,nodded and said,"Yes,sorry,but who are you? I don't seem to remember you."

" _What?I met this girl like 3 hours ago! She must have bad memory."_ I thought to myself.

"My name is Kazuto Kirigaya,my friends call me Kirito,We met earlier at-"

"The park! That's right, you're that guy Kurosaki-kun got in a fight with!" She interrupted."Sorry,I completely forgot about you guys!"

"That's okay,is Ichigo healing up good?" I asked her.

She looked back down at the orange-haired teenager, and said,"Yes,he should be up in a few minutes."

"Thank you.I have a couple questions I need to ask you please let me know when he's up?"

"Sure thing Kirigaya-kun." She replied.

"Thank you,and you don't need to use honorifics,just call me Kazuto,or Kirito." I said to her.

"Okay."

Then I walked away,wanting to think about a few things.I stood on the edge of the building,and asked myself," _How do they know what those things are?Why was that one humanoid?Why did he have a sword?What was with that mask?Most of all,what did he want with Orihime,and who is Lord Aizen?"_

These questions pelted me for a bit,when I was snapped back to reality by Asuna's voice calling me over,"Kirito,Rukia is awake."

"Thanks." I walked over to them,and Rukia's eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"K-Kirito? Asuna? Silica?" She said,looking confused as hell,"W-what are you doing here?"

"We hunt those things down too,but that's the first humanoid I've guys are lucky we found you,you'd be dead had we not. I have a few questions for when Ichigo wakes up,and you're all healed completely."

"Kirito! Kurosaki-kun's awake!" Orihime's voice rang out,and at the same time I heard Ichigo groan.

I flashed a smile at Rukia,"Speak of the devil,I'll be right back."

I walked over to where Orihime and Ichigo were at,and as I neared them, Ichigo looked up at me,

"Sup,Kirito."He said nonchalantly,like it didn't surprise him that I was here,"Is it just you,Asuna,and Silica here?"

"Hey man,nah,I just got everyone else on lookout duty,in case that _gesu yaro_ wants to come back." ( _Gesu yaro_ is Japanese for a**hole,I don't mind cursing,but some people might not like it,so whenever there is a curse word,it will be in japanese,also from now on,definitions will be on bottom of page)

I said,"How ya healin' up?"

"Good,thanks to Orihime." Ichigo's voice had a dreamy quality as he hit her name.

" _I'll give it about a week."_ I thought to myself, smirking.

"N-no problem, Kurosaki-kun,it was nothing." She said,blushing,letting her hand fall 2 feet within Ichigo's.

" _3 days."_

By now both of them were blushing something fierce,so I decided to steer that conversation away.

"Anyways,Ichigo, I have some questions for you and everyone that okay?" I asked the love-struck teen boy.

Ichigo looked at me,"Yea, you, and me both." Ichigo's eyes widened as though he had been tazed. "Oh crap! Are Rukia,and Renji both okay?"

"Yes,Asuna, and Silica are tending to them now,c'mon, let's go over to them,Renji should wake up any moment."

Ichigo sighed,relieved, "Yea,okay Kirito,let's go Orihime."

She nodded,and held her hand out to him.

He took it,Orihime helped him up,and they just stood there for a second,holding hands.I started feeling uncomfortable,so I coughed just to remind them I was here.

That startled both of them and they quickly let go of each others hand,and blushed.

"C'mon."

As the three of us started walking towards Asuna and them,Suguha, Sinon, Klein, Liz, and Agil landed beside me,their wings disappearing into thin air.

"Hey,Kirito!"

"Hey guys,is that dude coming back?"

"No,so far we can't see any sign of him." Agil reported.

"Good,and you guys got perfect timing too," I said as we reached Asuna, Silica, Rukia, and Renji,who had just woken up,"Cause it's Q&A time!"

We all sat in a circle,and Asuna started it off, "Okay,let's see,how about while we question each other,we eat some sandwiches I made?

I could practically _feel_ my mouth watering,it wasn't even 2 seconds before our side of the group said "Yes!" with about as much excitement as we had for the first day of Sword art Online.

When everyone had a sandwich,Ichigo and his group took 1 bite out of their sandwiches,and chomped them down like they hadn't eaten in 3 years.

"Ahhhhhh,I'll never get used to your cooking Asuna,ok,so to the real questions." I said,sighing with content after eating the sandwich that even Gordon Ramsey would deem _Godlike_ "Who wants the first question...Ichigo?"

"Sure,first question,how they hell do you know what hollows are?"

" _Hollows,is that what that thing was?"_

"Hollows,what are those?"

Ichigo snickered,while Rukia pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head,"Do you mean to tell me,you hunt Hollows,and you don't even know what they're _called?"_

I couldn't help but smile.

"Of course,what,am I not allowed to be an idiot from time to time?"

While Rukia,and Asuna face-palmed,I heard Ichigo mutter under his breath,"From time to time,yea,sure,let's go with that."

"Shut up,Ichigo."

"Whatever,back on topic guys," Rukia said, "Hollows are a race of creatures which are born from Human souls who, for various reasons, do not cross over to Soul Society after their death and stay in the Human World for too long. They are corrupt spirits with supernatural powers which devour the souls of both living and deceased Humans."

Rukia explained,while drawing a picture,when she showed it to me I looked like a kindergardener drew it.

"Thanks,ummm,I don't think I've ever seen a Hollow that looked like a bunny before though." I said as Asuna,Silica,and Suguha went gaga over the picture.

"So cute!"

"Oh my god!"

Ichigo looked at me and grinned, "Don't worry Kirito, we haven't either,that's just Rukia's terrible drawing skills."

Rukia threw the sketchbook at Ichigo,"Shut up!"

"Anyways,more questions! What are you,who was that Hollow just now,what did he want with Orihime,who is Lord Aizen,and how long have you been hunting Hollows?"

Rukia decided to answer my questions in quick succession, "We are called _Shinigami,_ or Soul Reapers,his name was Ulquiorra Cifer,but he's not a Hollow,persay,he's an Arrancar,I have no clue what he wanted with Orihime,Lord Aizen is a two-timing,betraying, _tawagoto no sakuhin,_ whom we are currently hunting down to kill,and god knows how long we've been hunting Hollows."

"Thanks,now your questions for us." I said.

"What are you,how do you know what Hollows are,what are those weapons,how does Silica have a _baby dragon,_ how long have you been hunting Hollow's,and how did you near damn kill Ulquiorra in the time span of about 2 seconds?

"I call myself a _Beater,_ it's a little inside joke,I have a Long-sword ( _I decided to pull_ _Dark Repulsor out for now,for something later in the story)_ ,Asuna has a Rapier,Klein has a Katana,Silica has a Dagger,Suguha has a Katana,Sinon has a Bow,Liz has a Mace,and Agil has a Double-sided Battle axe,Silica tamed her dragon,it died,and she brought it back to life,we've been hunting them for about 5 or 6 months give or take a few,this Ulquiorra character was weak as hell,and I got the drop on him while he was busy kicking Ichigo's _shiri."_

"Screw you Kirito." Ichigo said,looking embarassed.

I grinned,"There,questions are all answered,right?"

"Yea,but,where are you from,like where did you get your powers?" Rukia asked.

This wiped the smile off my face,I hated thinking about the place,much less talking about it.

"You know the game Sword Art Online?" I said,depression seeping into my voice.

Rukia and Renji looked confused,but Orihime and Ichigo nodded gravelly,

"Yea me, and Kurosaki-kun do."

"Yea."

"Me and Renji don't,what is it?"

"It's a death game,called a VRMMORPG,the creator of the game,Akihiko Kiyaba,he tricked 100,000 or so players into playing the game,but you couldn't log out,and when you died in the game,you died in real life." Ichigo explained to the 2 _Shinigami_.

"Oh." Rukia sounded speechless.

"Yea,well everyone here,except for Suguha,and Sinon are survivors of SAO,including me. We were stuck in the game for 2 years,which during then,I met everyone,started going out with Asuna,plenty of new friends died,and..and..I killed,I killed 3 players." I choked up at the end, it was still painful to talk about.

Ichigo,who was sitting next to me,patted me on the shoulder.

"That's some heavy stuff man." He said,sympathetically.

"Yea," I said, "When I woke up in the hospital,I could still see all my avatars gear and such on me,for just a second. When me and my friends got together,they said the same thing happened to them,and now,when we concentrate,we can summon our in-game gear,for protection."

"Damn,well that's handy."

"Yea,I suppose,but it's a reminder of all the death,the things that happened,and the people that I killed." I said,depressed.

"Yea,I suppose." Ichigo said.

We were all silent for a moment,and Asuna grabbed my hand,laced my fingers with hers,and kissed me on the cheek.

"We're all right now,Kazuto,it's okay." She said,tightening her grip.

I nodded,knowing fully well,that we would _never_ be okay.

"Yea,you're right Asuna,we're gonna be fine."

Ichigo stood up,"Well come on guys,we need to go."

"Go where?" I asked,bewildered.

"You guys are gonna meet some friends of mine,Kisuke Urahara,Yoruichi Shihoin,and Kikouka Seijirou. (If you paid attention to the beginning of "The Phantom Bullet" Arch, you'd know who he is.)

* * *

 **Translations**

 **Gesu Yaro-** Japanese for "A**hole"

 **Tawagoto no sakuhin-** Japanese for "piece of s**t"

 **Shiri-** Japanese for "a**"

 **P ú fylla heilagr austr, brott svalr bani-** Some kind of language for "Heal thou, holy water, and ward off cold death" (Healing spell used in the anime) (Single-target version)

* * *

Thanks for reading,again sorry it's so late,I was sick,I had school projects,my parents took away electronics,so I didn't have much time to write this,because it's so late,it's long as hell,Favorite,Follow,and review! Peace!


	4. Kirito pt 3

**Hey guys,SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPLOAD,my PC stopped working,its winter break so I couldn't use school pc's,I got a phone,but our internet provider screwed up,so we didn't have internet for a week or so,anyways,thanks for reading the last chapter,thanks for reviewing, ,and Telron,also ,I'm actually introducing the reason in this chapter and enjoy,Follow,Favorite,and Review! Thx**

 **Ps: Let me know if I should do POV's from other people's perspective(Asuna,Sinon,Rukia,Renji,Etc..)and who they should be,Thx!**

 **Pps: I know, I did last chapter in Kirito's perspective,but it seemed more fitting that I do it this chapter as well.**

* * *

 **Kirito**

 **Soon we were all traveling through the air towards this Kisuke Urahara's place,me and my friends traveling by our wings,Ichigo and his friends traveling by something they called "Flash Step",which seemed more like teleportation to me,but they insisted it was running.**

" _ **My god,that's running? It's like they have energy drinks instead of blood in their veins!"**_ **I was thinking to myself when Ichigo called out to me and my group, "We're here!"**

 **I'll admit,I was impressed a government official,"a princess of a royal clan",and an all powerful,all smart guy hung out here.**

" **It's a convenience store." I said,taken back.**

 **Ichigo and Rukia smirked,"Yea,but Kisuke lives here,and at one point,so did Renji. The poor bastard." Rukia said,trying to keep herself from giggling.**

 **Renji blushed as I laughed my** _ **shiri**_ **off,"Screw you Rukia!"**

 **Rukia snorted and walked inside,"Yo,Kisuke, Kikouka! We're here,and I got some people that wanna see you Kikouka."**

 **Kikouka,a white man with a straw hat and cane,and a tall,lethe black woman walked into the aisle of the store.**

" **K-kirito?!" Kikouka spluttered when he saw me,"What are you doing here,how do you know Ichigo?!"**

" **Fist fought him a couple hours ago,maybe like 7 hours ago,and just saved him from this guy called Ulquiorra Cifer,who tried to kidnap Orihime."**

 **The black woman laughed,"You fought Ichigo?! How did that turn out?"**

 **I smirked,because she obviously thought he won. Ichigo,meanwhile,sat down,looking pissed at himself.**

" **With him getting his** _ **shiri**_ **kicked,that's how it turned out." Rukia said,unable to stop her giggling,"It was honestly pathetic to watch,no offense to you,Kirito."**

" **None taken." I said as the black woman screamed with mirth,the dude with the straw hat chuckled,and Kikouka smirked.**

" **Ichigo Kurosaki,possibly the most powerful** _ **shinigami**_ **anyone has ever known,lost a fist fight to a 15 year old?! That is so sad Ichigo." the black woman said.**

 **Ichigo looked even more pissed,"** _ **Damare,**_ **Yoruichi!"**

 **Yoruichi giggled,"Not my fault you lost"**

" **Yes,technically it is,because you're my mentor!"**

 **That shut Yoruichi up real quick.**

" **OK,so anyways,you fought an arrancar?And of all arrancars,you fought Ulquiorra did you beat him?No,screw that,how did you fight him in the first place?You have no weapons!"**

 **I was startled,"** _ **Can't he see my gear?"**_ **I looked at myself in confusion.**

 **I had a double-take,** " _ **When did our gear disappear?"**_ **I thought to myself.**

" **Kikuoka," I started, "Remember all my gear from SAO? My Elucidator,Dark Repulsor,and my Blackwyrm Coat?"**

 **He looked confused, "Yes,of ?"**

 **I sighed, "Look,once we got out of that damned game,we still had our gear on,my coat,my swords,Asuna had her coat,and Lambent Light,and once she woke up,her wand."**

 **Now Kikuoka looked even more confused,"But how would you know about Asuna,she was still asleep when all of you woke up from SAO,and in her own hospital room."**

 **I blushed like mad,"After she woke up from ALO,I-uh,asked them to let me check the security cameras in her room,so I could see if Sugou did anything to Asuna while she was asleep,I even looked back a few days before SAO was cleared,and on the day it was,her coat and sword flashed on her,the doctors said they couldn't see anything but,I saw when I asked everyone else about that,they said they saw their gear for a few seconds as well."**

 **Kikuoka's face cleared,"Ok,but that doesn't answer my did you fight him?Also,why did your Dark Repulsor appear as well?You told me it was destroyed in your last fight."**

 **I sighed again,"That I still don't understand,but anyways,we found out that whenever we concentrate on our best memory from SAO for a second,our gear appears,but my Dark Repulsor,that still won't appear,everytime I try to summon it,I get a voice in my head saying,"** _ **That item is broken,you can not equip it until you repair it.**_ " **I summoned it once,and the tip of the blade was exactly do I repair it anyways,Liz you made it,can you repair it?"**

 **Liz shook her head,"No sorry,I know blacksmithing in the real world,but I don't have the material to repair it,if it's still made of that dragon crystal,it's definitely impossible to fix,sorry."**

 **I slumped,I was hoping she would say maybe.**

 **The man in the hat,Kisuke,looked interested,"Kazuto,do me a favor and summon your gear."**

" **Huh? Why?" I inquired.**

" **Kisuke Urahara is a scientist,and quite a mad one at that." Kikuoka said, "When he tells you to do something,you should do it,because number one,it could benefit you greatly,number two if you don't,he'll send Yoruichi on you,and you don't want that."**

 **Yoruichi gave a wide,ear to ear grin when he said that.**

" **Er,those sound like good enough reasons I suppose." I said,startled.**

 **I closed my eyes and thought about the one thing that made SAO all worthwhile,Asuna.**

 **As soon as I hit her name,I could feel the familiar sensation of electric shocks all throughout my body,starting at the spinal cord,and spreading to my skull,arms,and legs.**

 **When I opened my eyes,I could feel the familiar weight of my sword and coat,and I could see the amazed look on Yoruichi's face,and on Kikuoka's face.**

 **I allowed myself a smug smirk,seeing Kikuoka like this made me happy,especially with that tiny hint of fear etched across his face.**

" _ **Serves him right,he's lucky I'm not leaving cuts all over his body."**_

 **Kisuke didn't look surprised at all,in fact he looked quite pleased.**

" **I knew it,but I wanna check one more thing,just in ,if I may,your sword please."**

 **I obliged,handing my sword over,thinking he was trustworthy,when he snapped Elucidator in half over his knee.**

" **WHAT THE HELL", I roared,getting ready to punch him,when he held up his hand,an obvious gesture for me to stop.**

 **I stood still as everyone else summoned and drew their weapons,save Rukia,Renji,and Ichigo.**

 **I grit my teeth,"Stand down the hell did you do that?!" I nearly shouted at him.**

 **He looked quite pleased as he inspect the material inside my sword,"It's reiatsu,I knew it."**

 **Kikuoka,Yoruichi,Rukia,and Renji's eyes all widened like dinner plates. (A/N I didn't put Ichigo in there,because he's an idiot oblivious to just about everything in the show.)**

" **Reiatsu? You mean like Ishida's bow?" Rukia asked.**

 **Kisuke nodded , "Exactly."**

" **So does that mean that he can use reiatsu to repair his weapons?" Renji inquired.**

" _ **What the hell are they talking about? What is reiatsu?"**_ **I thought to myself,thoroughly perplexed.**

" **Yo,hello,can we get some explanations,that'd be much appreciated,thank you."**

 **Kisuke turned to me, "Sorry Kirito,reiatsu** **is the physical force/pressure that a person's** **Reiryoku** **creates when means that your weapon is made out of pure power." (A/N at least,that's my interpretation of me if I'm wrong.)**

" **Which,and I'm sure this will please you,means that your Elucidator can be fixed by extending a bit more power into it,and even your Dark Repulsor."**

 **I was amazed,"How do I do it then?"**

 **Kisuke made a** _ **come over here real quick**_ **motion with his hand,and I walked over to him at the table,where my broken sword was lying,snapped in two,normally unfixable.**

" **Place your hand over the cracks,good,now tap into your own power and let it flow through your hand into the sword."**

 **Asuna nodded, "Like a sword skill."**

 **I sighed,"Ok,here goes nothing."**

 **I made the same movements over my sword as I did in the game when I used sword skills,letting power flow into the sword like blood off of an amputated limb.**

 **The sword glowed bright red,and the crack in the middle instantly mended,surrounded by blue shards.**

 **I picked up my Elucidator,staring at where the crack was,if you looked close enough you could see remnants of blue shards in the air,**

" **Cool." I admitted,severely impressed.**

 **Then Kisuke smile turned into a straight face, "There's also another familiar feeling about that sword,but I just can't put my finger on it."**

" **Kirito-kun,try to repair your other sword!" Asuna said excitedly,ignoring Kisuke's words.**

 **Kisuke pouted,"Yes I wanna see this other weapon as well."**

" **Eh,oh,OK." I said feeling confident, I scrounged up the energy I had left,dispelled Elucidator,and summoned what was left of the beautiful sword I had received from Lisbeth-san.**

 **The sword flashed in my hands,and Kisuke eagerly took it and looked it over,"Excellent craftsmanship,I must job Lisbeth-san."**

 **Man,I didn't know the human face could turn so many different shades of red,Lizbeth blushed beet red all while holding an award winning smirk,"Thank you very much Kisuke-san."**

" **No ,Kirito,cmon. Repair it!"**

 **I wrapped my hands around the tip of the sword,flowing my power into it,waiting for something to happen,when the entire sword glowed a bloody red,and spider web cracks snaked all along the blade.**

 _ **It's taking too much power!**_

 **Kisuke screamed,"GET DOWN!" and pushed Yoruichi to the ground.**

 **We all fell to the ground,just as the blade blew up,sending shards of metal into the walls,ceiling,and a few shards into the floor.**

" **Ugh-" Ichigo moaned,rubbing his head where Rukia pushed him to the floor,where his head hit the metal rung of a trapdoor. (A/N Review and tell me if you know what that trapdoor is to.)**

" **Ugh...my head...what the hell was that about?" He said letting his arm fall. "Kirito?"**

" **Don't look at me!" I exclaimed. "I did the same thing as last time,it just pulled a little too power from me."**

 **Then I heard a voice in my head yell angrily,** " _ **You are not worthy of me,you are far too weak Kazuto Kirigaya!"**_

 _ **What the hell? Who is that?!**_

 **The voice remained dormant,ignoring the question I sent it.**

 **I shook it off,turning back to Kisuke.**

" **That weapon was man-made,how could I have forgotten! Sorry Kirito,but it's gonna take more power than you have right now to repair it,to atone for the swords pissy attitude at being broken." Kisuke said,looking both serious and sympathetic.**

" **Swords pissy mood? Uh,Kisuke,it's a sword,not a can't have a mood or attitude." I said,worried for the man's sanity.**

 **Kisuke smiled,"Quite the contrary,actually-" He started,cut off by a familiar voice calmly saying,**

" **Cero."**

 **That,and a flash of green hurtling toward us like a rocket was all the warning we got.**

 **BOOM!**

* * *

 **Translations**

 **Shiri-** **Japanese for A word.**

 **Damare-** **Japanese for Shut Up.**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **there we go,thank you for reading,I hope you enjoyed and again I'm so sorry this took so long to upload, I just wasn't in the mood to write because of personal social reasons,so it's probably not that good, I promise I'll make next chapter better. Anyways,favorite,follow and review if you like the story so far,and tell me who I should do the next chapters POV in. C'ya!**


	5. Chap 6 Kirito POV 4

Hey guys! Here's a new chapter for you! I'm gonna start posting every other week for this story,so two weeks from today is when I will post another chapter,due to another story I'm writing. Well,technically there's 2. Plz check them out," _The Hero's Will",_ and " _MineCraft Online"_.

Minecraft online is a story continuation,while The hero's will is a story i completely own,characters and read them,any criticism is appreciated.

Back to this story, I noticed that the first 5 chapters were complete crap,so I'm gonna try to do better with this one,but no promises,I'm a terrible writer in general,also,I'm 14,sooo,yea...not a lot of stuff up there in the empty cavern that is my brain. So plz enjoy,and check out my other 2 stories,THX! C'ya!

P.S. Please don't hate me for the end of this chapter,I hate myself enough for it.

Reviews,

Telron: Thx,I try,and correct!

* * *

Previously," _Swords pissy mood? Uh,Kisuke,it's a sword,not a can't have a mood or attitude." I said,worried for the man's sanity._

 _Kisuke smiled,"Quite the contrary,actually-" He started,cut off by a familiar voice calmly saying,_

" _Cero."_

 _That,and a flash of green hurtling toward us like a rocket was all the warning we got._

 _BOOM!_

 **Suguha**

Following that one word,the entire building collapsed on us,burying us in rubble.

"Ughh." I groaned,flinching from the pain of the stone lying on top of me,"W-what happened?"

I crawled out of the rubble,wincing as I did so,to see Kazuto,Ichigo,and Urahara-san standing in front of 10 figures,swords drawn on both sides.

I looked frantically around to see if the rest of my friends were okay,and spotted Rukia helping up Lisbeth-san. **(A/N I prefer to use the names they held in SAO,over their real names,sorry,but it's confusing when I use their real names :/ )**

Everyone else were in the back,protected by Yoruichi and Renji.

I looked at the intruders,and did a double take when I saw the same man from before,

"Ulquiorra Cifer! We meet again,so,did you not have enough from last time? I know you're technically dead,but I assumed your brain still I was wrong," Kirito taunted as I ran behind Yoruichi, "And it seems you've brought friends! What's your reason for being here?"

A man with neck-length cyan hair drew his sword,and said,"Kill you."

This surprised me,this was quite obviously a private militia,and they were all here to kill Onii-chan?!

Next second,he was gone,with Onii-chan's sword at his throat,and the man's own sword in Onii-chan's other hand.

" _I didn't even see it! How are they that fast?!"_ I thought to myself,drawing my katana.

Kazuto looked him dead in the eyes,"Oh really,and how's that working out for you so far? I prefer not to kill,but I will if I must,so here's your only warning. _Leave,_ now." Kazuto said,pushing him back and throwing his sword back at him.

The man sneered,"You talk big,kid. But do you really think you can take us all on at once?"

Kazuto raised his sword,"We'll see."

Then,an extremely burly man with reddish skin stepped up,"I alone will crush you with my bare strong as Aizen they said,HA! You are not fit to shine my shoes,weakling."

He swung at Kazuto,he merely side-stepped,jumped up,and buried his sword hilt deep into the man's head.

Kazuto fell,flicked the blood off of his sword and said,"Who's next?"

The man in blue gave a demonic looking smile,"You know,this might actually be fun! Although,I have no real business with you,it's Ichigo Kurosaki I want to fight. So you eight are gonna have to take him on,ok?" He said,looking back at his friends before rushing Ichigo,and bringing his blade in a downward arch in an attempt to cleave him in half. Ichigo stop the swing mid-air with his own sword.

"Two gone as far as I'm for the rest of you." Kirito said,putting up a pretty convincing tough guy act.

He sped toward his next enemy,a man with shoulder length black hair covering one eye,and a double crescent bladed weapon slung on his back.

Kirito feigned an above slice,like the one Grimmjow had,but switched halfway through with a gut stab.

The blade hit it's mark,sinking straight through the man's stomach,spraying blood in the air.

The man looked down in surprise.

"Heh...good shot,but that's not enough to stop me."

He said,taking his crescent blade out from behind his back

"Be angered,Ira!"

Before I could see what the sword transformed into I was put into my own battle with a man with pink hair,who looked as though he was a scientist of sorts.

"Pay attention,I am your opponent,I had to announce it due to the fact that your incompetent brain wouldn't know such trivial things."

I scoffed,who the hell does this arrogant prick think he is,a god?!

"I've just met you,and I already think you talk too much,ya emo fag." **(A/N so no one flips out,I've got no problems with emo's or goths or metalheads,some of my friends are emo,I just thought it a fitting insult)**

The man's eyes narrowed,"Insult me,will you?! Insolent brat,I'll make you pay! Nobody makes a mockery of Szayelaporro Granz and gets away with it!"

The man named Szayelaporro lunged at Leafa,planning to stab her through the heart,only to be sidestepped and slashed in the midsection.

"Urk…" he mumbled,pulling a ball of purple energy out of his pocket and eating it,"Annoying little pest,stay still!"

Leafa smirked,even as his wounds healed,"Awwww,did I hurt your feelings?"

The man's eye twitched,"Why you little…!" At the end of his sentence he managed to catch his composure,pushing his glasses up,"No matter,this match is already over." He then lifted up his sword so it was dangling over his mouth,"Zip,Forni-!"

He was cut off early as a jet black sword pierced his spent his last few moments of life turning his head around,just to see Onii-chan,sword in hand,face splattered in blood.

"I-impossible." He said before falling to the ground,dead.

I waved to Kazuto as he went to the next enemy,and took the extra time I had to assess the situation,I took a quick count of heads,and my heart skipped a beat.

 _Where's Asuna?!_

"STOP!"

Everyone stopped fighting to look at the source of the noise,only for for a new sound to be heard,multiple screams,the loudest coming from Kazuto and I.

Standing up top the rubble of the shop,was Ulquiorra,and he wasn't the only one there,next to him,was Asuna,clothes torn and covered in blood,kneeling with a sword pressed against her throat.

"Espada,we have been ordered to retreat,and we will do so immediately,but not before this." He turned to look at Kazuto,"Kazuto Kirigaya,you have killed many people we cared about,so I will kill someone you care about,we will be back,with stronger and bigger numbers,so I leave this as a reminder of today's events,goodbye,for now." Said the man,before he reared his sword back,only to bring it back down,slicing straight through Asuna's neck,decapitating her, The only sound accompanying it as The Espada left being Kazuto's blood curdling scream.

* * *

 ** **Well there we go,I know you guys hate me,I do ,I know I got lazy towards the end,you don't have to tell me ,I hope you enjoyed this,if by some miracle you did,follow and favorite,it means a lot,please leave a review as well,and please check out my "The Hero's Will" story on fiction press.****

 **C'ya!**


	6. AN

I know ya'll got your hopes up for 2 chapters in one day,but this is just an Authors note,Unfortunately,I will be putting this story on pause for now,im not done with it,it's just I want to finish The Hero's Will,so I wont be uploading on this story for say,2 - 3 months,give or take a few. Sorry,but I'm losing a bit of interest in this story as well,and Ideas arent coming as easily,so I'm gonna rewatch SAO and a bit of Bleach,so I get better Ideas,and hell,maybe my writing will be acceptable by then. So C'ya!


	7. ANagain :

hey guys sorry for the huge gap in this story,school ended and my computer just died,im writing from a friends computer, but once school starts im gonna start uploading again. this isnt a chapter, just an A/N Again so sorry,cya!


	8. Chapter 7

Hey guys, Kaito Yokushini here with a late chapter of Dual wielder Shinigami!

Sorry that I suck with keeping to schedules.

Anyways I wanna thank you guys so much,because as of now,this story has a total of 2,000 views for The Dual Wielder Shinigami! I can not say thank you enough! So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and the next couple,and please,check out my story "The Hero's Will" on fictionpress. I should have a link on my profile. So please,review,favorite and follow if you like the story.

P.S. I read over the story,and it is still god awful, so I tried making it better but no promises, and I'm rewriting all previous 6 other chapters right now.

' and _indentation_ = Thought

" = Speech

* * *

 **Kazuto**

When I woke up, my throat hurt, my gear had been dispatched, my eyes were red, sore, and puffy, and Sinon and Suguha were asleep next to my hospital bed on chairs.

Wait, hold up, hold up...HOSPITAL BED?!

I jumped up, the bed springs squeaking in protest.

I ran my hands over my body, feeling for any marks.

After satisfied with my check,seeing as there were no cuts or even bruises,I was thoroughly confused.

'What the hell?' I thought, 'Why am I in the hospital with no bruises? Why do my throat and eyes hurt?' I squinted over at Sinon, because Suguha i can understand being here, she's my sister after all, but why is Sinon here? Where is Asuna?

The memories of last night hit me like a train, and my eyes threatened to spill tears that weren't there a moment ago.

I covered my mouth to keep from screaming.

'Asuna.'

The mere thought of her name set me in a pain I hadn't felt since the last day of SAO, when Asuna had died before.

But now it's definite,I'll never see my auburn-haired girlfriend "Lightning Flash" Asuna ever again.

The only thing I think of is her expression before Ulquiorra's sword ended her life.

Terror.

Her eyes seemed to plead with me,begging me to save her. But I couldn't, I was too slow, the black knight failed in his duty to protect the princess.

No, it wasn't because I was slow, Asuna died because I'm a goddamn coward.

I silently raged at myself, head bowed, tears flooding the sheets.

Coward.

Coward

Coward.

COWARD.

COWARD.

COWARD!

…

No….

No...it's not my fault...it's HIS fault.

He swung the sword,he killed her.

He's the coward! Not me! It's HIS fault she's dead! I..I'm...I'm gonna...

"KILL YOU YOU GODDAMN COWARD! I'LL KILL YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" I screamed,waking up Sinon and Suguha,and probably the whole block.

Suguha moved to grab me,and Sinon fell out of her chair, but I was already halfway to the door,my gear equipped, swords in hand.

"Onii-chan! Stop!" Suguha said, trying to grab my sleeve, I turned on her,and glared at her with half a mind to knock her out.

She froze in her tracks, eyes wide with terror, my fiery temper showing in her pupils, reflecting right back at me.

I didn't pay a second thought on her, just turned right around and stormed to the door, hell bent on finding Kisuke and forcing him to tell me where the hell Ulquiorra is and how I can get there.

I slammed the door open to find myself face-to-face with a certain orange haired shinigami,blocking the door.

"Calm down Kazuto." Ichigo said,taking up the entire doorway,preventing me from leaving the room,"You need to calm down."

"I'll calm down when that bastard's head is on a wooden spike covered in blood, this is the second time I watched her die! The second time it was my fault! I'm going to kill the bastard with my own hands! Now move!"

Ichigo shook his head,"Not happening Kirigaya,I can understand why you're mad,but you need to-"

I didn't let him finish his sentence, I grabbed his head by the side and smashed his head into the door frame.

"Kazuto what the hell!" Shino screamed.

I ignored her,she didn't understand the feeling of losing the person closest to her,who was she to judge what I did!

So as she and Suguha yelled at me to stop,I walked over Ichigo's unconscious body,hell bent on getting Kisuke Urahara to tell me how the hell to get to wherever Ulquiorra went.

I didn't get very far though before Shino grabbed my wrist,bringing me to a halt.

I snarled,turning around to look at her.

"Let me go Shino."

"No."

"Let go."

"No Kazuto."

" .Now." I warned,seething.

"Or what? You'll knock me out like you did to Ichigo?" She said darkly.

I snarled,"Yes now get out of the way!" I yelled,ripping my arm from her grasp and marching down the hallway,looking for Kisuke.

Before I even made it ten steps, a small body collided into my back and wrapped it's arms around me.

Before I could do anything,a cracked and damaged voice spoke softly,just so could only just hear it.

"Kazuto,stop please. Asuna's death affected us all,not just you. Do you think she would want you to act like this? Hurting your friends for your own personal gain? That's not the man that saved my life. That's not who the Black Swordsman was,and I'm damn sure that that's not the man that Asuna fell in love with. If you keep doing this,you're just insulting her memory, we WILL get revenge for her, don't worry. We have to train first. Please Kazuto,stop hurting us like this."

When Shino had finished speaking,I just stood there in stunned silence,thinking about the things that I had said and done.

I let the tears flow as I felt Shino remove her arms from me,going to rub the tears pouring out of her eyes.

I dropped my sword and fell to the ground.

' _How could I be so goddamn stupid?'_

I put my head to the ground and grabbed .my head with my hands as I sobbed,the dam finally having been broken.

"God damn it Shino...I'm sorry,I'm so very sorry." I apologized,knowing full well it meant nothing compared to what I did.

She crouched on the floor and put her arms back around me, "It's okay Kazuto,just don't do it again. Remember we're your friends. We will always be there for you. If you ever need anybody to talk to you can just go to me. Ok?"

I rubbed my eyes and nodded,then I stood up and turned around only to be met with a foot flying towards my face.

I yelled as I soared through the air,slamming into a wall at the end of the hall.

I looked up at my assailant,a familiar orange headed delinquent,who had a bump forming on the side of his head from where I had smashed him into a wall.

"Bastard! Do that to me again and you won't see the light of day!" Ichigo yelled at me while I picked myself up.

I gave him a grim smile before apologizing,"Sorry,I wasn't thinking."

He snorted,"That's obvious." Then his features softened,"That aside,listen to Shino,cuz she's right. We're all in this together."

He smiled at me,something I assumed was rare because if how much he scowled. "I only just met you guys,but there's just something about you all,I trust you,and I consider you my friends. I may not be as distraught as the rest of you when it comes to Asuna's death,and that's because I didn't know her very well. However,I am mad,and I plan on getting revenge,so what do you say? Friends?" He asked,holding his hand out.

I looked at him in awe for a moment before,giving him my trademarked cocky grin,"Yea!" I said,taking his hand and shaking it,"Friends!"

"Sorry,to interrupt your little bromance-moment,but we should all go to bed before we wake up the whole house,if we hadn't already." Shino smiled at us,happy I had calmed down and that me and Ichigo were already becoming good friends.

I rubbed the back of my neck before sinking into a bow so low that my head almost touched the floor," _Gomen'nasai_ Shino! I went too far and I apologize for my actions earlier!" I apologized.

She waved it off,"Forget about it Kazuto. The past is the past when it comes to things like that. However…" She started,scowling. "The past will not be forgotten for Ulquiorra,he has to pay,and we're going to be the ones to make him pay. That much is certain,but we're not strong enough we need to leve-er,train so we can fight him on fair grounds."

Ichigo gave a grim smile,"He's an arrancar and on top of that an espada. He won't be easy to fight,even I would lose at the level I'm at now."

I nodded,"I'm ready to train,I don't care how much training I have to do,I'm going to kill him,This isn't SAO,I'm prepared to kill,especially for what he did. I won't let him escape,I refuse." I declared,clenching my fists and gritting my teeth.

Ichigo nodded,"Let the three of us make a pact,right here right now."

Shino looked at Ichigo in curiosity,"Oh,and what is this pact? ?"

Ichigo's eye twitched from the nickname he was known for,"Call me that again,and I'll cut all of your hair off,got it?"

Shino chuckled,"Yea yea,just tell us your idea ya damn berry."

Ichigo breathed in and out,slowly. "My idea is that we work our asses off and push everybody else to do the same. For Asuna."

I smiled and nodded as Shino did the same.

"Yea,for Asuna." We said at the same time.

"Oh,you guys are gonna _hate_ Kisuke's training." Ichigo promised,a mad glint passing his eyes.

I shivered,the next few months are going to be a nightmare.

Shino sighed,"Yea yea,can we get on with this,I'm tired and i want to sleep,and you don't want to see me in the morning when I don't get enough sleep."

Ichigo nodded,"Yea I'm tired too,I'm going to bed,goodnight guys." He said,throwing a wave over his shoulder as he walked down the hallway.

"Night' Ichigo." We replied.

Shino let loose a yawn,which sounded really cute for some reason,like a newborn kitten mewling.

I chuckled,here let me walk you to your room,it's my fault you're awake anyways.

"O-ok." She stuttered looking nervous and anxious.

Me and Shino started walking down the halls,while she fidgeted about and I wondered what was wrong.

"Here we are,goodnight Shino." I said,starting to walk away,but for the third time that night,she grabbed my hand,stopping me in my tracks.

"Hm? What's wrong Shino?" I asked her.

"U-um,do you-do you think you could sleep with me tonight?" She asked turning crimson red.

"Hm,why?" I inquired.

"I had a nightmare earlier about the fight,that was the second time that I had fought anyone to the death,and because of what happened to Asuna...I just don't want another nightmare…" She said sheepishly.

I mentally berated myself,' _I'm stupid,I forgot about her when it came to killing,some great friend I am huh?_ '

I smiled brightly at her,"Of course,I'd be lying if I said that I wanted to sleep alone anyways."

She sighed in relief,a wide grin forming on her face. "Thank you Kazuto. Are you going to sleep in the same bed as me or do you want me to grab a sleeping bag?

"I can grab a sleeping bag,don't worry. I'm able to materialize things other than my gear,I can summon anything that was in my inventory when SAO ended. Coincidentally,I always had a sleeping bag on me in case of emergencies." I explained,materializing the object of rest.

"Hm,ok."

I set the sleeping bag down next to the Shino was to sleep in,a cheap blow up air mattress.

"Thanks again Kazuto,I didn't want any nightmares means a lot to me." Shino stated,bowing to me as a sign of thank you.

I waved it off,"Don't worry about it it a thank you from me,for stopping me back there."

She nodded,"Mm."

As I laid down,Shino blushed and said to me in a commanding voice,"Turn around so i can change."

I blushed and promptly did a 180 turn,shutting my eyes for good measure."Y-yea! Of course."

"Good,and if you turn around I swear to any and every god alive,I will shoot a flaming arrow up your nostril."

I shivered and sweated on the ground,forcing myself not to give in to temptation as i heard the shuffling of clothes.

' _If you look you're dead,don't be a Klein,you're not a perv.'_

After a while i heard Shino say,"You can look now Kazuto."

I nodded and just stared at her for a minute,she was wearing a really cute oversized yellow sweatshirt,you could see her right shoulder,it was so big. She also had sweatpants on,the legs so big that they were pooling at her feet.

"K-kazuto,why are you staring at me? Does it look weird?" Shino stuttered,obviously flustered.

I waved my hands in front of me,trying to say no as soon as possible,"N-no! Not at all,it actually looks quite cute on you."

She visibly reddened up like a tomato,somehow managing to look cuter. "C-cute?! What the hell are you saying you _baka_!" She managed,looking pleased with herself and embarrassed as all hell at the same time. "Anyways,we need to go to sleep,lots of training tomorrow!C'mon lights out!" She commanded,flipping the lightswitch,engulfing the room in darkness.

"Y-yes ma'am!" I said,getting comfortable in the sleeping bag.

She layed down and moved around on the air mattress she lay on,after a couple seconds she found a comfortable position facing me.

After a while,she spoke up. "Hey,uh Kazuto?"

I looked at her,wondering what she needed, "Huh,yea Shino,what is it?" I inquired.

"C-can I hold your hand? T-to help me sleep of course!"

I started,surprised,I mean sure,it was extremely intimate,but it okay for me to be doing so soon after the love of my life had died?

I thought to myself for a moment before relenting,"Well okay,if it helps you sleep."

She nodded,"Yea thank you Kazuto." She said,reach her slim,pale hand out to me.

I met it with my own,entwining our fingers together.

Huh,this reminds me of that time with Liz in that cave.

Shino smiled,"Your hand is warm." She informed me,squeezing my hand a little.

I smiled,somehow this felt...right. "Yea same to you."

She smiled at me, "Goodnight Kazuto.I'll see you in the morning."

I smiled and mentally hit myself in the head,' _Dude,your girlfriend just died,this would be being unfaithful to her!'_ Probably true,but in spite of that,I still held on to the young woman's hand,absorbing its warmth. "Yea goodnight Shino."

And with that,I drifted off into sleep,unaware of what my nightmares would hold for me,or what my future contained,and how it would affect me and Shino in ways we could only imagine.

Well there we go! **IM SO SO SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG** ,I cant even make up an excuse,all i can do is say sorry and beg for forgiveness. Anyways,good news for those who like this fanfic,I got better at writing! :D

And I have gained more interest in the story so i _**PROMISE**_ that i will,have a new chapter out on christmas of 2016.

For now,thank you for reading,please leave a review a fav and a follow,it would mean so much to me,this is Kaito signing off.


	9. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Kaito here, your favorite shitty writer! :D Here I am with chapter 8 of " _The Dual Wielder Shinigami"_ I think i left the last chapter off with a good note, well, good-ish, considering Asuna is dead.

But that's then, and this is now, and she's still dead. Anyways, here is the newest chapter,which I decided to get out before christmas,because I finished it early. I have no clue how many more chapters i'm gonna have in this story, but i'm not going to just cut it off, so if it cuts off at some point, just wait, it just means i have no way of writing or posting it or it means im dead. Literally, like 6 feet under.

Anyways, enjoy this chapter, if you like it, let me know, how am i supposed to know if i'm doing things the right way if ya don't tell me? Same goes for if there's something you don't like about it, tell me so i can work on it. Your feedback is much appreciated, now please enjoy chapter 8 of my story :)

Ps. Shino/Sinon acts like two different people when she's Shino and when She's Sinon,so I'm just having her act like Sinon the whole time,except for maybe a couple exceptions.

Pss. I'm looking for somebody to edit my chapters before i post them,if you'd like to do that,PM me!

* * *

 **Sinon**

I slowly opened my eyes and concentrated on the sight before me, it seems at one point in the middle of the night, Kazuto had let go of my hand and he was currently curled into a ball, covered in his own sweat and shaking like a leaf in a storm, whispering things i couldn't hear.

I sprung from the cheap air mattress and knelt down by Kazuto's side, trying to listen to what he was saying.

I put my head near his head and strained my ears to listen to his frantic and panicked muttering.

The words that came from his mouth made me freeze in my place.

"No, please, not her, you already too Asuna from me, please, don't take her too, please I'm begging you." After that he just started a chorus of "Please" repeating the word over and over again, clutching his jet black hair in his gentle, yet calloused hands.

I stopped staring at him and started shaking him, "Kazuto, wake up! You're having a nightmare! Wake up!"

His eyes burst open and he frantically looked around before his eyes fell on me.

He relaxed a little, but was still tense enough for it to show. He tried to push it off and act like it was nothing, but i could tell, he had a nightmare, and it terrified the hell out of him.

"Oh, " He yawned, rubbing his eyes then stretching his arms, "Good morning,Shino, what's up?"

I gave him a serious look, "Drop the act, what was your nightmare about, and I refuse to let you play it off."

He looked away nervously and started fidgeting with his hands, "W-what are you talking about Shino, I didn't have a nightmare."

I gave him a blank stare."Kazuto don't play me for an idiot, that's your job to be the stupid one, not mine."

"Hey come on, I'm not _that_ stupid, what do you mean?" He protested."Name one time I did something stupid!"

I snorted, "Do you want that list in chronological order or alphabetical?"

He was about to open his mouth, then pouted and looked at the ground and muttered, "Shut up…"

I bust out laughing at how ridiculous he looked when he was pouting, with his bottom lip pursed. "You even look like an idiot now!"

He scowled at me before flicking me in the head, "Shut up Sinonon."

I growled at him, I thought we agreed not to use that god forsaken nickname, "Kazuto, so help me god, if you use that nickname one more time, I'm going to skin you alive. Understood?" i threatened him, summoning, my emergency dagger i had in case i ran out of arrows, holding the edge of the blade to his throat.

He started sweating and raised his hand, "Y-yea, I promise I won't say it again."

I smiled at him, dispelling the dagger back to wherever the hell it goes."Good boy."i said, ruffling his smooth, black hair as I stood up, stretching my arms above my head.

Kazuto glared at me, fixing the damage I caused to his hair.

I snickered as I watched him get up, just to trip and fall flat on his face."Jesus christ they should put idiot in your name, _baka_." I said, stretching my hand out towards the stumbling raven haired boy.

He gratefully accepted it, allowing my to pull him up on his feet.

I smiled at him and he smiled back, I squeezed his hand, ' _Huh, there's that warmth again, and now my heart is pounding, what the hell is wrong with me?.'_ I studied his face, from his feminine facial expressions to his dazzling smirk, just looking at him made me feel warm all over. I was brought back to the real world by Kazuto clearing his throat.

"Yo Shino, c'mon we gotta go meet with the others, we need to start training today." He reminded me, dropping my hand and walking to the door, "You comin'?" He gestured to the hall, where we would walk to the kitchen for breakfast.

I blinked owlishly, "Oh, yea just give me a sec to change into something combat appropriate, k?"

He smiled at me, a nervous smile flitting across his face, "Yea, sure. I'll be waiting outside." He promised, walking out the door and shutting it slightly, leaving me to deal with my thoughts and emotions.

I thought back to when we were holding hands, it had felt so warm and just so...right. I smiled to myself and remembered what it felt like, ' _So warm...it was like a mini sun just in the palm of my hand, and my heart was just going insane, why?'_ I sighed, confused as to what it was I was feeling, when the realization sparked in my head. ' _C-could I be falling for him?! No way! He's not anything special, just another normal guy, but with his, toned and chiseled muscles, and his cute yet handsome face, and the way his eyes seem to brighten whenever he smiles, and-'_

"Snap the hell out of it Shino." I muttered to myself, lightly slapping myself to get me to return to planet earth.

I sighed again, ' _Whatever, I'll just deal with my feelings later, I need to start training to help Kazuto avenge Asuna.'_

I moved over to my borrowed wardrobe, and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a tank top with a red hoodie to put over it.

When i was done getting dressed, I walked outside, and true to his word, Kazuto was waiting outside for me, but he had his coat and his sword equipped.

Kazuto glanced over at me, and his jaw dropped.

I giggled because of how cute he looked like that, "Moron, your jaw." I stated, grabbing his chin and pushing his mouth back to normal position.

"A-ah sorry! That just looks good on you." He apologized.

I blushed, "Idiot, it's just a tank top, hoodie, and some sweatpants, ain't particularly fancy clothes."

He just stared at me before shaking his head, "Whatever, I don't really care for fancy c'mon, we're gonna be late for training, Ichigo passed by and told me some stuff about the training while you took forever to get changed, OW!" He yelped after I socked his shoulder.

"Man up, I barely hit you, jerk." I told him, wondering how the hell he saved 6, 000 people from certain death when he couldn't handle a punch from me.

"Whatever, anyways, Ichigo told me that the first thing Kisuke is going to do is strap 200 pound weights to each of our legs and have us run around the training area 5 times." He informed me.

My eyes bulged out of my head, "Excuse me, WHAT?!"

He nodded, confirming my terror.

I shivered, that's a starter exercise?! Oh god I don't want to know what the main event is, I can already feel how much my legs are going to hurt.

I moaned, "Ughhhhh, damn Kisuke and damn Kikuoka, speaking of him, is he gonna be here today, or does he have something to do today?"

Kazuto snorted, "You think he would miss up on a chance of torturing us?"

I grinned, "Good point, Bastard."

Suddenly i realized two undodgeable things, "Um Kazuto, does Kikuoka know that Asuna is...you know?"

Kazuto finished with a monotone voice, "Asuna's dead, don't bother trying to keep me from accepting it, she's dead, nothing anybody can say will change that. And no, he doesn't know."

I stared at him in shock, "Kazuto, what the hell?!" He just did a complete 180 and turned form his usual, jumpy loveable self, into _this_."Don't talk like that."

He shrugged, all joy and previous happiness drained from his eyes. "I repeat, nothing we say will change it, she's dead."

I don't like this Kazuto.

I scowled at him, "Keep acting like that and i'll sock your jaw, got it?"

He grunted then rubbed his hands down his face, as if to wake him up, "Yes ma'am."

My scowl lightened, "Good, now we got the other problem to deal with." I gave him a sympathetic look.

He looked at me in confusion, "Huh, what is it?"

I pursed my lips, the world was cruel, wasn't it? "Kazuto, what are you gonna do with Yui?"

He looked at me for a second with wide eyes, then turned around and put his fist through the wall.

I just looked at him as he started screaming curses.

I didn't stop him, because I felt like doing the same thing, whatever god or gods controlled things, I didn't want to see them, who the hell would want to take their mother away from a little child as sweet and innocent as Yui?

After about 5 minutes of him pounding the wall and screaming words that i can not repeat for obvious reasons, Suguha came running into the hall, "Onii-chan, what the hell are you doing? Everybody could hear you screaming from the training room!"

Like last night he ignored her and continued on with what he was doing, destroying the wall in his fit of rage.

Suguha tried to go past me to get Kazuto's attention, but I stopped her, thrusting my arms out and pushing her back lightly.

"Don't touch him, " I warned her, "He's mad and he needs to let it out, and it'd be best if he let it out on something that doesn't breathe."

Suguha looked at me, exasperated."What's he pissed about this time? What the he-"

"I reminded him that he's gonna have to tell Yui about Asuna." I interrupted.

She made an "Oh" face, comprehension filling her features. She looked at Kazuto in sympathy.

"Okay, I understand. Just have him stop soon ok? Kisuke and Kikuoka want to start training now."

I nodded, then turned back to the angry raven haired boy as Suguha jogged back down the hall.

I sighed and walked forward and tentatively put my hand on his shoulder, lightly squeezing it.

"U-um Kazuto, we have to go to training. Come on." I squeaked, scared of how we was going to react while he was this pissed.

He turned and I looked in his eyes, and it terrified me.

His eyes were a bright glowing red, showing the desire for blood. He looked at me,murderous intent showing looking like wanted to tear me up like he did the wall.

Slowly,two dark golden horns grew on both sides of his head.

He growled at me and I backed up until my back had hit the opposite wall.

He disappeared for second then reappeared in front of me, then he swiftly cut a small line in my cheek,then twisting and stabbing his sword into the wall next to me.

I slid down the wall until i was sitting on the ground,I looked at him in terror, my eyes starting to flow with tears

"K-k-kazuto, please s-stop you're s-scaring me."

I clutched my knees to my chest, terrified of the monster standing in front of me, threatening to destroy me.

He froze, and I saw his eyes slowly turn back to normal, the red in his eyes being replaced with the standard white.

The horns on his head disappeared, along with his sword in a burst of black smoke,before he fell to the ground,unconscious.

I stayed at my spot,not knowing if I got near him if he'd attack me or he'd be...normal.

After about 30 seconds,he moved slightly,and I got my dagger and held it in front of me,trembling.

"K-kazuto?" I squeaked,my voice cracking with fear.

He slowly got up,stretching his arms like he just did an extremely difficult exercise.

He looked at me,his eyes back to normal,"Shino,what are you doing on the ground? Jesus!" He exclaimed,crouching down to me,putting his hand on the cut,"What happened?" Shino?"

I flinched when he put his hand on my cheek,startling him.

"What cut you? Why do you look so scared,and why do you look scared of me?"

His eyes knit together with concern.

' _He doesn't remember what just happened. Should i tell him?'_ I contemplated, ' _No,he's gone through enough already,he doesn't need that on his mind.'_

"Don't worry about it, Kazuto. It's nothing."

He tried to protest,"But-

I gave him a stern look and put my hands on my hips,"Kazuto,do you think that I'm that weak?" I questioned him.

He nervously fidgeted,"N-no ma'am."

I smiled,"Good,it's not a deep cut anyways,I can just get Suguha or somebody to fix it."

He nodded,"Yea you're right."

I gave him a cocky grin." 'Course I am,now shut up and go to the training room before I kill you."

He gave me a brilliant smile,"Yes ma'am! But,first...I have to figure out how to tell Yui,I can't keep this from her any longer."

I nodded and He reported,running off down the hall towards the secret underground room.

I smiled and watched him until he turned the corner.

I gripped my head in my hands,having a miniature freakout in my head. ' _Oh god,what the hell was that? It wasn't Kazuto,that's for sure. Rukia told me about Ichigo's hollow form,which is something he can't control right now,is it something like that?'_ I pondered _. 'I'll have to bring it up with Ichigo and them. They might know.'_

Suddenly I felt a familiar presence,something I never thought I'd feel again.

Summoning my dagger in hand,I turned around,only to find nothing.

"Hello?" I asked the wind,trying to see if it was _her_ ,I could feel her presence,but it wasn't pleasant like normally,it was laced with malice,directed towards me.

After inspecting the area, I decided that it's just my imagination,it has to be,she couldn't be here,it's impossible.

Still being bombarded with that uneasy feeling,I turned back around and started jogging towards the training room,trying to shake the feeling that Asuna was watching me.

* * *

I descended the ladder into the training room,to find that they had started without me. It seemed they were halfway through the leg weights exercise.

I ran over to Kisuke,and he smiled his big smile at me,"Ah,Shino-chan! How nice of you to join us,give me a moment,i'll get you your weights." He said,bending over a metal crate and pulling out two adjustable lead weights.

I grimaced,taking the weights from his hands,and strapped them to my feet.

"Jesus christ Kisuke,I can barely WALK. Much less run."

He shrugged,"That sounds like a personal problem,5 laps,c'mon,and if you slack,I'm not going to go easy because your a girl,don't doubt me for a second. Look." He said,pointing to a SIlica with frizzy hair,"She knows,you slack,you get zapped."

I sweat dropped,this was going to be a LONG couple of months.

* * *

I dropped to the ground,my legs turned into jelly thrown into a blender,chewed up and spit back out.

Oh and they also hurt like hell,thank you for asking.

"UGHHHH",I exclaimed,using my expert acting skills to emphasize how much it hurt.

Kikuoka and Kisuke walked up to us,holding out water bottles. They passed them around to everybody,Kikuoka getting to me and Kazuto last.

"Here you go Shino,and here's yours Kazuto. So how was your warm up?" He asked,holding back a smirk.

We both glared at him,and Kazuto voiced both of our feelings in the most appropriate way possible.

"Go to hell you slinky bastard." Kazuto panted,downing the bottle of water in 3 seconds flat. "You try running around this place 5 times carrying 400 pounds,WITH the threat of being struck by lighting."

Kikuoka laughed,then remembered something and sobered up,"Kazuto,we have good and bad news."

Kazuto raised an eye at him,"About what? Good news first."

He gave a grim smile,"I figured out a way you can have Yui in the real world."

Me and Kazuto brightened up immediately. "Really?! Awesome!" He held his hand out to me and I high fived him, "What's the bad news?"

Kikuoka sighed,"You have to tell Yui about Asuna-san Kazuto,it's only fair."

The reminder wiped the smiles off of both of our faces.

Kazuto looked down,and I fidgeted with my hands.

We stood there in silence,until Kazuto broke the silence,"I'll do it now,tell me how to get her here."

Kikuoka nodded,"It's simple,you have a "shared inventory" link with Asuna-san right?"

Kazuto nodded sadly,"Yea,why?"

He smiled at Kazuto,"Remember Yui's coding necklace you made?"

Kazuto's eyes widened and he made an "Oh" face,"Ok I know what to do now thank you,now screw off,I have to go and hate myself after this."

Kikuoka gave a nod of understanding and walked off to have the others start the next exercise.

I turned to follow him,but Kazuto grabbed my hand,"Um Shino could you stay with me,I don't want to do this alone."

I sighed,I honestly did not want to watch this,who would want to? However,Kazuto has done a lot for me so I need to return the favor.

"Of course." I replied.

Kazuto gave a sigh of relief,"Thank you so much Shino,you don't know how terrified I am of doing this."

I nodded,"Yea,let's just get this over with as fast as possible,this isn't something I want to remember."

Kazuto nodded in agreement,"Yea,give me a second."

I stood there and waited for him to summon the blue jewel that held Yui's coding and the scene that was going to haunt my nightmares for a week.

A split second later,the beautiful necklace that held Yui in it appeared in Kazuto's hand,shining like a polished diamond.

He looked at me,"Ready?"

I shrugged,"I suppose."

He nodded and closed his eyes,a second later,the object in his hand glowed and flashed,and in front of me and Kazuto stood Yui,Kazuto and Asuna's adopted daughter from the Death game.

Yui opened her onyx eyes that looked so much liker her "father's" and zoned in on her smiling father,"Daddy!" She exclaimed happily,putting her hands up.

Kazuto smiled and pulled her into a hug,"Hello Yui,how are you?"

"I've been okay,thanks for asking." Yui said happily,then she saw me,"Hello Asada-san! Are you doing good?"

I gave a grin to the cute little girl,"Yea,other than a couple things,I've been ok."

She gave me a toothy grin,"That's good! Hey,daddy,where's Mama? I haven't seen her in so long!"

Kirito stiffened up,then he released Yui from the embrace he held her in.

"Yui,there's something you need to know about Asuna…"

Yui looked at her father with concern,"What's wrong Daddy? Is she sick?"

Kazuto shook his head and i just remained silent. "No sweetie,mama is...she's…" He struggled to tell her that her mother was dead,and I can't really blame him.

Yui looked around the area,scanning for the auburn haired swordswoman,"Daddy where's mommy? I don't see her around here. Daddy?" Yui hammered out,getting scared.

Kazuto,eyes brimming with tears,looked at silently asked me to tell her,telling me that he couldn't do it.

I sighed and crouched near the black haired girl,"Yui-chan...Asuna isn't here."

She looked at me,hopelessness filling her eyes."Where is she? Please Asada-san,tell me where my mommy is!"

I sighed again,"Yui..I'm sorry,but Asuna's dead. She was killed in action."

Yui clamped her hands over her mouth,"No..please no..tell me that's not true,please…"

She looked at Kazuto for confirmation,her eyes filling with tears,probably hoping he would deny it,that Asuna would walk from behind a rock or something,but that didn't happen.

She looked at Kazuto,and after a second,his eyes started overflowing,and he nodded.

Yui stood completely still for a moment,then started sobbing loudly,and letting the tears flow freely from her eyes. "M-mama! Why?!" She wailed,grabbing onto Kazuto pulling herself into his chest.

Kazuto sobbed and cradled her head in his chest,letting all his tears fall.

I watched the scene before me and clenched my teeth and fists.

' _Ulquiorra Cifer...I'm going to kill you,I swear,I'll do everything I can to put an arrow through your skull'_ I swore,punching a rock next to me so hard it broke where I hit it.

I looked back at the scene before me,and waited a couple of minutes so they could let out the tears,before reminding Kazuto,"Kazuto,come on,we need to get back to training."

Kazuto nodded,then ruffled Yui's long hair,"Daddy's got to go sweetie. We can hang out later,ok?" He promised her,wiping his eyes.

Yui sniffled,"What are you training for papa?"

Kazuto's jaw set in grim determination and a flash crossed his eyes."To kill the bastard that took Asuna from us."

Yui nodded in understanding,"Ok...do good daddy! Avenge mommy!" Yui pleaded,her eyes starting to tear up again.

Kazuto nodded,"Yea!" He swore,standing up.

"U-um Kazuto-san,Shino-san, -san said it's time for the next exercise." Ururu popped up out of nowhere,scaring the hell out of all of us.

' _I swear to god that girl is a ninja.'_ I sighed,my legs were still throbbing,"Thank you Ururu,we'll be there in a second."

She nodded then saw Yui,"Hello there,why are you crying?"

Yui wiped her eyes,"My mama died." She said sadly.

Ururu smiled sadly at her,"My mama died a while ago too,I cried for a day,but it didn't do anything but make me even sadder," She explained to a curious Yui. "I moved on,and decided that my mom would want me to be happy,even if she wasn't there,so I made friends with Jinta-san. Friends can help with pain. I can help you if you want. Do you want to be friends?"

Yui smiled at her and held out her hand,"Sure,I'm Yui!"

Ururu smiled back at her,"Nice to meet you Yui-san,I'm Ururu." She replied,shaking Yui's hand,starting a conversation with her about what SAO was like and what it's like to be in the virtual world.

While they talked together, I looked at Kazuto,eyebrows raised,and laughed with him."That didn't take long,now did it?" I chuckled.

Kazuto smiled at me,then smiled at Yui and Ururu. "Yea,Yui's friendly." He stated,turning back towards me,"But that's a good thing,right?"

Kazuto looked at the both of them,"Come on girls,we need to go back."

They both nodded and started walking back,talking animatedly.

Kazuto chuckled,"At least Yui made friends with a girl who seems around her age." (I have NO clue how old Ururu is,or Yui. Imma just say Yui's 7 and Ururu is 11,4 year difference. Fack it.)

I nodded,a large smile planted on my face,"C'mon,we gotta get back to the training. Otherwise Kisuke and bastard-san will murder us."

Kazuto snorted,"Yea,ok. I'm not sure about Kisuke,he looks strong,but Kikuoka's ass i could definitely kick,no argument."

I smiled,then turned towards the area where everybody was sparring.

I threw a glance to Kazuto over my shoulder,"Race ya. Loser does whatever the loser says for a month."

Kazuto grinned,"You're on."

I drew a line in the sand,and we both stood at the ready.

We took a glance at Kisuke,who had his hand up in the air.

Me and Kazuto chuckled,"Creep,he was watching us the whole damn time." I said.

We both waited for Kisuke's signal for start,and he chopped his hand down,signaling start.

Me and Kazuto sprinted off the line,trying to get there first.

We were tied for a bit,but eventually Kazuto started pulling ahead.

I cursed then searched around my inventory for something to help.(Ok,imagine their inventory like this. It's a mental list exactly like in sao,but they don't have to swipe a menu open or anything,they just think of the item and think 'equip' and boom there it is)

I remembered a trick I used in ALO,and smirked.

I stopped and pulled out my bow,nocking an arrow and aiming at Kazuto's foot.

" _. ._ " I chanted,the arrow beginning to glow blue,and a symbol appearing in front of the point of the arrow.

I let it fly,and the arrow hit Kazuto's calf,but instead of impaling his foot like a normal arrow would,it roped around his foot,placing him in my trap.

I yanked on the wire and he tumbled to the ground.

I started sprinting again,passing him as he was trying to get back up,complaining the whole time.

I turned my head and stuck my tongue out at him,as I passed Kisuke,who gave me a high-five and pronounced me the winner.

Kazuto scowled at me as he jogged up to us. "I call cheating."

Kisuke shook his head,"Cheating wouldn't matter if you were running for your life,now would it?"

Kazuto scowled at Kisuke and grumbled.

He sighed,"OK,what is it you want me to do?"

I giggled evilly,"Remember your GGO player model?"

Kazuto paled,"Please anything but that,I'll do anything you want me to,just not that,please Shino." He begged on his knees,his hands clasped together in a prayer.

I giggled even more,"Nope,and Liz is going to be the one your makeup,AND your name is going to be Kazuko and Kiriko starting tomorrow."

Kazuto stared at me in horror,then hung his head in shame."Damn you Shino…"

I cackled,which is a new one for me.

Kisuke pushed his fan in front of his face as Kikuoka laughed his ass off,"What does his GGO character look like?"

I grinned,"You'll see."

Kisuke nodded,"Ok well it's time for sparring,Kazuto,you're with Ichigo since your both sword users. Shino-chan,you're going to fight with Ishida because your both archers. Sound good to you?" He asked.

Me and Kazuto nodded,and he pointed us to our sparring partners,Kazuto fighting Ichigo,the human strawberry. I'm fighting Ishida,a tall kid with navy blue hair,glasses,and an _extremely_ flashy white suit.

I walked over to Ishida,and decided to be nice to him,seeing as we're allies and everything.

I flashed him a smile and held out my hand for him to shake,"Hello Ishida-kun,I'm Shino-san,but you can call me Sinon if you wish.I'm your sparring partner for today."

He gave me a smile too,then took my hand,"Ok Sinon. It's nice to meet you,we're sparring today?."

He sighed,"I have but one hope for this fight,that you're not as braindead as Kurosaki-san."

I grinned,"It's not that difficult to not be as stupid as him."

Ishida snorted,"Good point,now what do you use as a weapon?"

I summoned by bow and showed it to him,"Kisuke said he paired us together because we're both archers."

He raised his eyes. "A bow? This will be interesting."

He turned around and walked forward and i did the same.

He stared at me,"Are you ready Sinon-san?" He asked,summoning his strange blue bow.

I nodded and knocked an arrow,"Yea,I'm we begin."

He nodded,"Yes,In 3.2.1." He counted down,lifting his bow into a ready position,and I tensed up,"Go."

* * *

GAWD that didn't take as long as I thought it would take for me to write this,OK this chapter has 5260 words,including the introduction and this part. Longest chapter yet! Next chapter i'm going to try to get out by christmas. It's going to be || Kazuto vs. Ichigo. || I'm going to have a chapter for each spar.|| Silica vs. Lisbeth. || Klein vs. Rukia. || Agil vs. Chad. || Suguha vs. Orihime. || Shino vs. Ishida. ||

Not necessarily in that order,I'll think of an order later.

After the sparring is done I'm going to go back and rewrite those chapters,because i noticed that people couldn't get through chapter 1,and I can't really blame them,it's god awful. XD

Anyways,later guys! Thank you Esmereilda and Meijin Lightus for reviewing,I appreciate it :D

I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible,hopefully around christmas.

I'll see you guys later! With that,this is Kaito signing out!


End file.
